Love in Wu
by JMeg
Summary: one shot A funny and short love story that would never happen in Wu. SSXLX


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. It hurts to say it. WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Couple: Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang

Everyone is OOC. Maybe some ain't. mabe some are. I don't know why ya asking me! Stop with the questions! Stop it! Stop it!

It's short so yeah. If it is too short, well to bad.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang was walking down the hall ways. She was looking for her favorite person in the whole world, Lu Xun. She loved to bug him a lot. He was one person she couldn't help, but to annoy. She didn't know why she did. It was one of those things in life. You can't help it. Though sometimes she wonder did he mind at all. He never complained or never showed it. She was starting to get a headache. She shouldn't think about these things. Then she saw a little red blur that slipped behind a corner. She found him. 

Lu Xun was pacing in his room. It was getting harder not to hide from Shang Xiang, or stalking her. She always bugged him when they were together. He just wanted some other kind of way of them talking. It was usually 'Hey Lu Xun, look over there, ha made you look' or 'Lu Xun your hat is so big I saw it 1 kilometer away'. He was starting to get tick off, but it was the only way to get attention from Shang Xiang. Oh Lu Xun did not like this. He thought she was beautiful. She thought he was an idiot. He loved her, but she thought of him as a toy. Lu Xun wondered if the gods were against him. If only he could tell her he liked her if she would stop with the jokes. Then he heard a crash.

Shang Xiang quickly prepared for the jump. She bent down and jumped on top of the body. "Ha! I got you Lu Xun!" The person under her muffled something. "Sorry Lu Xun I can't hear you, can you repeat?" The body turned around and screamed at her. "I AM NOT LU XUN!" The voice was so loud that it blew her away. When Shang Xiang looked up it was Ling Tong and steam was coming out of his ears. Shang Xiang knew she was in a very big problem. You shouldn't tick Ling Tong off unless you are stupid like Gan Ning. "Hi uh Ling Tong listen I am very sorry. I thought you were Lu Xun because you look like him, you know dressed in red and stuff, and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Shang Xiang began to beg. She was on her knees, bowing. Ling Tong crossed his arms. "Fine, but you better not do that again." "Ok!" He finally left and Shang Xiang was happy. He wasn't going to kill her.

Lu Xun watched the whole scene in front of his room. Sometimes he wondered if anyone from the Sun familyhad a brainat all. Then again he hadn't seen anyone yet. Lu Xun noticed that Shang Xiang was still on the ground, thanking the gods that Ling Tong didn't kill her. "Um Lady Sun you can get up now." Shang Xiang looked at him. She kept staring and staring, until she pounced on him. She began to shake him, "STUPID LU XUN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE INSTEAD OF LING TONG! NOW HE'S MAD AT ME AND I BLAME YOU!" Lu Xun felt so loved. The feeling of Shang Xiang so close to his face made him blushed. He was starting to get dizzy, but being with Shang Xiang made him stopped thinking about all that. The lasting he remembered before he past out was a punch.

Shang Xiang was getting worried. She had stop shaking him, but he didn't say anything. As if his soul left his body. So she did what any female warrior would do. She punched him hard on the face. "Lu Xun, are you awake yet?" Nothing happened. So she punched him again and again and again. His cheek was starting to get blue. Luckily Sun Ce arrived. "Hey sis what are you doing to Lu Xun?" Shang Xiang turned around and Sun Ce was afraid his sister. She was crying and saying things too fast. "OH BIG BROTHER I KILLED LU XUN! ALL I DID WAS POUNCED ON HIM AND NOW HE IS DEAD! IT'S ALL MY FAULT BIG BROTHER! EVEN THOUGH HE MADE ME MAD I KILLED HIM!" Now Sun Ce had no idea what to do. So he went and got Sun Quan. Sun Quan checked if Lu Xun was breathing and he was. Now Sun Quan knew that Lu Xun liked his sister. He was the smartest of the family that and because he forced it out of him. Sun Jian wasn't very smart. He only thought when he felt like it. Sun Ce never thought. Shang Xiang only thought only when it was necessary. Then Sun Quan was the only one who was smart. Notice his strategist-like clothing.

"Sister, Lu Xun is in a very bad condition", Sun Quan said in the most serious voice ever. Shang Xiang thought she might burst. "What's wrong with him brother?" She had to know. It was her fault. "Sister, Lu Xun is not dead, but in a very serious sleep. If he doesn't wake up he might die." "Um brother I had never heard of a disease like that." "Yeah me too, I never heard of a disease like that lil bro." Sun Quan nudged Sun Ce in the abdominals. "Oh yes you have older brother", gritted out Sun Quan. He winked at Lu Xun and Shang Xiang, while Shang Xiang wasn't looking. "Oh yeah, now I remember that disease." Shang Xiang looked at Sun Ce. "Will it really kill him?" "Oh yeah sis and do you know how to cure him?" "What big brother", Shang Xiang asked, without noticing Sun Ce's and Sun Quan's smirks. Sun Quan answer, "You have to kiss him."

Shang Xiang turned pale. Kiss Lu Xun? She had to kiss him. "Can't someone else kiss him?" "No only you sister. You're the one who knocked him out" Shang Xiang couldn't believe it. "I want second opinion." Out of pure luck Zhou Yu walked down the hall. "What has happened to my student?" Sun Ce ran up to him, "Oh Zhou Yu my best buddy. Tell my sis that Lu Xun is in that very bad disease, which can only be cured by being kissed by the person who put them in that." Shang Xiang was in front of Zhou Yu waiting for an answer. While Sun Quan was behind her, he was pointing at Lu Xun and then Shang Xiang, and then making a heart. Zhou Yu nodded his head, "Oh yes Lady Sun. You must kiss Lu Xun on the lips to cure him." Shang Xiang was quiet, and thinking. "Ok I'll do it." She bent down to Lu Xun's level. Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Zhou Yu were behind her. They all covered their mouths prepared to laugh. The Sun Ce left for a second to get the rest of Wu. Now they were all behind her. Shang Xiang never noticed. She got a little closer. Gan Ning and Ling Tong giggled. She then moved closer. Zhou Tai covered his mouth. She got a little bit closer. Sun Jian was planning the wedding. She was now an inch away. Da Qiao covered Xiao Qiao's eyes. Now she was a centimeter away. Huang Gai, Lu Meng, and Taishi Ci were ready to throw flowers. Then Shang Xiang moved in for the kiss.

Then Lu Xun opened his eyes and saw Shang Xiang about to kiss him. He also saw the rest of Wu behind her. So he quickly, in a smooth motion, grabbed Shang Xiang, rolled them into his room, closed the door and rolled them over, so he was on top. He bent down and kissed her.

In front of the door, all of Wu was shocked. All their mouths were wide opened.

Then Lu Xun pulled back. He gave her a smiled. Shang Xiang blushed hard. She finally had her first kiss. It felt great. She looked at Lu Xun, who was smiling at her. She gave him a smile, grabbed his neck, and pulled him down.

Sun Jian was the first to come out of the shock. He started banging on the door. "Hey! I want a lot of grandchildren!"

* * *

You know the drill. rock paper review! I win so REVIEW! Ya are you reviewing yet? "Review"... ... ... ... ... ... ... (starts walking away)... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (Open door to car)... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (gets home and open cupboard)"RAMEN!" ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (finished eating) ... ... ... ... ... ... (Brushes teeth)... ... ... ... ... ... (gets ready to go to sleep)... ... ... (Eyes pop open, jump out of bed, drives back to studio, gets back on stage) "PLEASE!" 


End file.
